Yellow Flowers
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: "Don't ever worry me like that again." \ Ally has to go the hospital after Austin convinces her and her dad to. A twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV**

"Are you okay, Ally?" I asked her. This should've been past the first warning.

Ally was hunched by the counter, her arm circled over her stomach and her hand pressing on the lower right abdomen. She was about to shoot me a smile, and give an I'm okay, but she wasn't able to. She cried of pain, hunching forward more and I dove for her, holding onto her so she wouldn't fall on the floor. "Ally?" My voice was high with stricken worry. Her face was contorted in pain and I could see beads of sweat at the top of her head. "Ally you are not okay, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No, no-" She was about to protest but she cringed again at what must've been a sharp pain under where her hand was. My eyes went wide, going to her hand. I looked around and just on time, Trish and Dez were walking in the store. "Dez! Trish! Something's wrong with Ally!"

They immediately ran over, crowding around her. "Ally?! What's wrong?" Trish gasped, her eyes looking over the petite brunette's hunched figure.

"My stomach… no, right here, it really really hurts when I press down on it."  
"Well don't press down on it!" Trish's voice was now panicky, and she hurried away from us ushering the customers out of the store and claiming it closed.

"Dez, get Ally's dad!" I yelled and Dez nodded, running out of the store.

I kept my hand on her back, holding her close in case her legs went out from her. I didn't want to move her, in fear of causing any more pain.

Ally took a sharp intake of breath, raising her eyes to me and Trish. Her eyes shined with pain, and guilt that we were so worried. That was Ally. Thinking of others before herself. That wasn't acceptable to me right now.

Slowly, she sat up straight, taking another deep breath, her hand still on the area on her lower abdomen. "I-I think it's okay now, guys."

I scoffed silently to myself, rolling my eyes where she didn't see me.

The first warning was when Ally kept holding the area under her navel, light-heartedly saying "Oh, it kinda hurts." With a weird smile for the last few days. Trish strongly recommended to get checked on it but Ally insisted it wasn't anything.

_"Hey Ally!" I hugged her from behind, not knowing why. As soon as I saw her when I walked in the store, I just wanted to hug her. I expected her to be startled and laugh or even scold me, but instead I felt her tense in my arms. I blinked, immediately holding my arms away. I only noticed she had hands pressed on her naval, her expression taught and holding back a cry. I furrowed my eyebrows, and when she turned to me, her expression was still pained but she managed a smile. "Oh, hey Austin."_

The next signs was Ally's change in diet.

We'd eat at Mini's or even just at her house, and she would barely eat two bites. And a meal from _Mini's_ wasn't even 5 bites!

"Ally…" I groaned, mostly to myself. It was just so like her to brush things off about herself until it go this bad.

Ally looked back at me, looking at me with concern. I stared back, wishing I could so something to help.

Ally's dad rushed in with his _honey what's wrong?_ and Dez trailing beside him. Ally forced a smile, saying she was okay, and I called BS.

"Not true. Ally, you've got to go to the hospital. I think this is serious."  
"Austin-" She started, but didn't finish because she darted away to the nearest trash can and threw up. I cringed, for her sake, knowing I wasn't wrong. I exchanged looks with Trish, Dez and Ally's dad before Trish hurried to help her best friend.

"She's gotta go to the hospital, Mr. D." I said lightly. Mr. Dawson sighed, lowering his eyes, nodding.  
"I know, Austin. I'll go get appointments ready. Watch over my daughter." He said before walking out the door, stopping by Ally to rub her back.

"Always, sir." I said even though he left. I watched Ally hunched over the trash can, Trish holding back her hair and rubbing her back. She must feel like hell, and she still has the guts to say she's okay?

I sighed, letting my posture fall in defeat. Dez fell back on the counter. "I think it's appendicitis." Dez said. I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"How do you know?"  
"My cousin had it one time. It's all the signs too."

I guess it would've made sense.

It was almost 10 minutes until Ally was okay again and cleaned up. "Ugh, I need a mint." She joked, her hand over her mouth, and arm on her stomach as she walked back to us. Trish was by her side, giving me a knowing look that we were both thinking the same thing.

"Here Ally." Dez said, pulling off his backpack to get a water bottle. That's probably one of the most normal things Dez has pulled out from there.

"Thanks Dez." Ally smiled, taking it gratefully. She took a long drink from it, and before she was done, I walked out of there.

I didn't know my reasons for doing that until I got home. I was angry Ally could still act like things were alright when she was in obvious pain. At least she was going to the hospital soon. If it really is appendicitis, she'll probably get a surgery and then she'll get well soon.

/-/-/-/

In the morning, I found out Ally broke down in a fever in the middle of the night and was taken to the hospital. I immediately hurried to the hospital, but Ally was asleep. In the hospital room, Mr. Dawson and Trish were already there. They turned their heads to me when I came in and I put on a smile to lighten up the atmosphere. "How's she?"

"Fever. Doctors say when she wakes up, they're going to try and get the surgery as soon as possible."

"Phew. That's good. Ally won't be in pain anymore then." I grinned, being the one to keep everyone from being down. Mr. Dawson looked at me and smiled, chuckling.

"You watch her with Trish, Austin. I need to go back to the store."

"Alright, sir." I responded, and he got up from the stool by the bed. He left the room and Trish had Ally's book in her hand. "Trish!" I said, when she opened it.

"I'm just looking at the last entry! To see if she actually knew what her condition was." She said. I shook my head good naturedly, getting up from the stool I just sat down in and went beside her. "You shouldn't do that."

But she was already reading over the last page Ally must've written in. When I was at her side, she had a smile on her face and held the book away from me. "What?" I blinked. She was still smiling when she looked up at me, as if she read something that made her day.

"Oh, nothing. It just wasn't about her condition. Just Ally being Ally." She stated, setting the book back on the side table, closed. I squirmed, curious now.

"I'm gonna go get food from downstairs. Want anything?" Trish asked, heading towards the door.  
I sat in the chair Trish was sitting on, the one beside Ally. I had my hands holding the seat between my open legs, lifting one hand to dismiss it. "Nah, I'm good." I smiled and she left.

I turned my head to Ally, who was still asleep. Her lips were apart, breathing heavily and deeply. I frowned, turning my body more towards her and my hand was reaching out to her hand. It laid upon hers, feeling how small and warm it was under mine. "Oh Ally. Ally, Ally, Ally…" I sang. She mewled, her lips moving and I noticed her tongue almost sticking out now between the parting of her lips. I held back a snicker but I couldn't fight the smile on my face. "Like pieces of a puzzle without each other, we're in trouble trouble," I sang in low volume. "Hey, I will always stay by your side forever, cause we're better together." I smiled when it looked like her face was more peaceful.

Ally Dawson, I'll always sing for you.

The book on the side table caught my attention and I wondered… no. No, I can't.

After 2 seconds, I snuck another look at the book and bit hard on my lip. I reached out and picked it up.

"Don't touch my book."

I jumped, hearing the slurred words, but when I looked at Ally, she only stirred, still asleep. Does she say that in her sleep?!

I put the book back down and kept my hands in my lap. Running a hand through my messy blond hair, I turned to her again. Wide-eyed, I never noticed how flushed Ally's cheeks were. How rosy they usually were, and how her dark hair stuck to part of her forehead. I stood up, keeping my hand on the edge of the bed as I hovered over her, my eyes going over her features. The next thing I knew, my hand was brushing strands of hair away from her forehead, and I then realized how hot her skin was. My hand trailed from her temple down her cheek in the lightest touch, and lingered there.

I sighed, pulling away. Over my shoulder, I see Trish come back in the room, throwing me a granola bar which I caught. "Thanks Trish." I gave a smile, opening the wrapper and we both sat down and started to talk about random things and schedules for the week.

/-/-/-/

Okay so I may have been more worried than I thought. Out of everyone, even Trish, even Mr. Dawson, I was the one who stayed with Ally the most. I don't know what it was, I just couldn't leave her side.

Ally got her surgery done last night. When I got to her hospital room, through the window I could see she was awake and it only made my smile that much wider when I came in through the door. As soon as she saw me, her face lit up with a bright smile that made everything better. "Hey Ally," I said as soon as I came in, and I felt a wave of exhilaration to see her smile again. Her eyes already caught them, so I held up the bouquet of yellow roses in my hands. "I got these for you." I said, coming towards her and she reached out to hold it in her hands.

She was sitting up in the hospital bed which was right beside the window. Her eyes were big as she gawked at the flowers and looked back at me, a thankful smile on her face and her eyes almost shining. "Awww, Austin... thank you." She set it down on her lap and reached for a hug, which I scooped down over the bed to give her one. I held her tightly, embracing her with warmth and smiling at the scent of her strawberry-vanilla hair.

When I pulled back, I kept one hand on her arm. "How're you feeling?" I asked.

She smiled, looking down at the flowers. "Kinda better." Then, she corrected herself. "Much better now because you're here."  
I smiled when she looked back at me. I took a seat on the edge of her bed, making her hold back a laugh when I hopped on there. "So how long are you staying here?"  
"The doctor said maybe 2 more days to recover." She said, playing with the petals on the flowers.

I nodded, pressing my lips together. I then notice Ally placed the flowers on the table beside her and lied back down against the elevated pillow, closing her eyes with a sigh. I looked at her, silent. Her face was still a little flushed. Does she still have a fever?

I unconsciously was swinging my legs slightly over the edge of the bed. I had my hands in my lap and tilted my head up at the ceiling, lost in the comfortable silence.

My eyes even closed, secure with the feeling of her right beside me. I imagined Ally, long dark haired and chocolate eyes in her own bed, sleeping but disturbed by a high fever. I imagined staying by her side, changing the cool damp cloth over her forehead, and singing her songs. It actually could've been like that if she wasn't in the hospital. Last night, when I stayed past the dark hours, the doctors already took care of her and she was just resting the whole night.

I could imagine it now. Me coming back to her every hour, asking if she needs anything, and she'd get annoyed and tell me It's okay Austin in that reprimanding but smiley manner.

I chuckled, and felt eyes on me. I opened my eyes, looking back at her. She was still laying down, her eyes watching me curiously. "What?" I mouthed, enjoying our comfortable silence.

Her lips pressed in a smile, shaking her head. She looked out the window, and my gaze should've followed hers, but it stayed on her.

I wonder how things would be if the condition was worse than appendicitis. If she got too high of a fever. If my partner, and best friend, Ally Dawson was slipping away from me in a hospital bed. If she was stirring in sweat and tears from a flu. And I'd be the one staying during the night, even if her dad was against it. I'd be there making sure she needed anything, a glass of water or assistance from the nurse.

I had slid off the bed, standing beside her on the bed now. "Austin? What are you doing?" Her voice was small.

I didn't answer. My hands were on the mattress, one probably on her lap as she sat up a little. I leaned in slowly, her eyes watching me quietly. Then, I pressed my lips against her forehead, her skin warmer than I thought. My eyes closed, I didn't feel Ally move, but tense and then soften.

I parted away only an inch, our foreheads slightly touching, and looked down at her where our eyes locked. Her cheeks were much more rosy pink now and I couldn't help but smile wondering if it was because of me. Ally Dawson, what would I do if I lost you?

I smiled, a chuckle in my throat as I pulled away and pet the side of her head, brushing hair back through my fingers. Normally, she would've said 'please don't pet me' but she just looked up at me through her dark lashes, that warm blush still on her face.

"Don't ever worry me like that again." I heard myself say. Her eyes flicked up to mine and she after processing my words, she smiled, one corner a little higher than the other.

"Yes sir." I'm sure she wanted to sound more sassy and firm, but there was still a touch of softness to it. We both cracked a grin and I was the first to laugh, and she joined. I sat down in the chair beside the bed and began talking to her like we usually do. Like Austin and Ally usually do.

* * *

**One half down of the two shot. :) Maybe I'll get the next & completing part up tonight, but I'm telling myself to sleep before the AM so I won't have such a hard time for school on Monday, aha. Thank you to all my silent (and especially to my non-silent) readers! You are amazing. Don't let any one tell you otherwise. Have a lovely night or day. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

Everything was hazy when I came to. My surgery was done, I knew that. Because I was back in my hospital room, the white bland walls making me dizzy. For one, there was a dulling pain from my lower right abdomen where I got the surgery. I'm definitely still recovering… I closed my eyes, blowing out a deep breath.

I tried to think away the headache going on in my mind, but I realized thinking wouldn't help it at all too late.

Slowly, after a few long minutes to myself, I opened my eyes to the ceiling. I glanced to my left, seeing the absence of a person in the room. Just me…

My mind jumped back to the previous night, and I felt my heart skip a little. I know, when I still had the fever, I woke up some time during that. It's dim, and I could almost say it wasn't real but I feel sure it happened.

It was very late at night, I knew for sure. I couldn't see the time though, but the darkness and sky outside the window told me it was well past midnight. Then, I had finally turned my eyes from the window to notice something that made my mouth drop open.

Through my tired eyes, I see the moonlight through the blinds glowing on his hair; Austin was pulled up next to my bed on a chair, laying his head and arms folded on the bed, sound asleep.

Through my weak arms and rough breathing, I managed to sit up only a little to see if it was real.

His eyes were closed, his cheek squished the white covers, and arms folded around his head. I could hear hism deeply and evenly breathing, in that sleep posture. The way his back rose and fell evenly at his breaths, and blond locks falling in front of his eyes. He looked like an angel. That could've been my fever talking, but he honestly felt like that. Why else would my heart have felt like it was fluttering to heaven?

I think I sat there for five minutes just watching him until I gently placed my hand on his arm. He didn't wake up, and continued breathing quietly, asleep. I smiled softly, my eyes tearing for some reason. Austin what were you doing here? Why weren't you home..?

My hands had made it to his soft locks of hair, brushing strands that fell towards the bed and out of his eyes. I stopped when I saw his arms stiffen for a second but went back to normal. His breath hitched at the same time of the action, but just like his arms, went back to normal.

I had brought my hand back to my lap again, feeling shy for an odd reason. I could feel the warm blush spread to my cheeks, even if I was cold and shivery all over from the fever.

But my eyes stayed on him, as if I was entranced. He stayed here for me…

"Ally…"

I froze. Austin murmured the words in his sleep, slightly shifting and his expression having a flicker of worry before slowly falling back to rest.

I blinked away tears and smiled. "Austin…" After another minute or two, I carefully laid back down, turning on my side and closed my eyes. I let the fever, abdominal pain and security of him there drift me back into sleep.

Hours after, I woke up in another room for the surgery, surrounded by doctors. I don't want to say how that went, but I'm so glad they knocked me out for it. Of course right?

But yup… now I'm here.

I carefully sat up, adjusting the position of the bed to my fitting with the controls on the side. I squirmed, settling again and stared out the window.

Fluffy clouds puffed in the blue sky, the city in view along with the beach.

Oh no… I wonder how Dad was doing with the store. How long exactly was I out? I hope he's doing okay… and Trish! How's Trish? The last time I saw her was when I was being taken to the hospital in my fever.

I frowned, letting worry bring me down. Before it became worse, I looked over and saw my songbook. Oh, thank goodness. I reached for it, my pen attached to the side of and settled it in my lap, curling my knees up to hold it there. I started scribbling my thoughts down for an outlet.

After writing down all my thoughts onto the paper, I felt much better when it was out of my system. I breathed out, laying back against the pillow. I pursed my lips, thinking of something, and a melody appeared in my head.

I flipped the page in my songbook, quickly jotting down the notes I just thought of. I hummed it to myself a few times, and nodded satisfied, knowing this is all I could make for the time being.

A satisfied smile on my face, I kept the songbook in my lap and laid back.

It was then I realized how quiet the room was and it made me so uncomfortable. The white walls weren't helping either.

My eyes lowered to my book, my fingers tracing the A on it. Lost in thoughts, I'm probably going to go crazy from the silence and loneliness.

Then, the door clicked open, bringing my gaze up, and the person who came in brought the biggest smile to my face.

Like an angel, Austin came in, a smile on his face when we met eyes. All the energy inside me bubbled up, my stomach fluttering even though the dull spot was still there. "Hey Ally." He said, his voice breaking all silence and unpleasant feelings. Austin! I was about to say until I noticed one more thing that made me gasp.

Dangling in one of his hands, was a bouquet of yellow roses. Vibrant and sending positive messages from it just by seeing them. They were beautiful!

There was a surge of happiness inside me when Austin noticed, making one breath of a smile, holding them up and answered what I was wondering. "I got these for you." He said, and I didn't know if it was possible to get rid of my smile now when he walked over to me as he gave them to me.

I gaped down at them for a second before pulling my eyes back up to his hazel ones. My heart melted at his thoughtfulness and sweetness. This was Austin, and I know he always did sweet things, but they never ever failed to make me feel the most special person in the world when he was here with me.

I looked into his warm hazel eyes, and my heart felt so whole. Tears pricked at my eyes as I smiled gratefully again, setting the bouquet down. "Awww, Austin... thank you." I held up my arms for a hug and he wrapped me in his embrace. I squeezed back, closing my eyes and I felt like everything was better. Don't let go just yet. The pain, the surgery, the white walls, all of those were forgotten. Anything that wasn't my best friend and these yellow flowers were sadly put to the side right now.

When he pulled away, he asked me how I was feeling.

"Kinda better." I answered truthfully. But the flowers of sunshine in my lap changed my words. "Much better now because you're here." I said, the words flowing from my mouth. I looked at him and he smiled quietly.

He hopped onto the side of the bed to sit and I hid my smile. Of course he makes himself at home. "So how long are you staying here?"

"The doctor said maybe 2 more days to recover." I said. Not too exciting, but oh well.

I caress my fingers against the soft yellow petals of the roses before I set them down on the table beside me and lay back, sighing with my eyes closed.

Just two more days in the hospital…

But it doesn't feel so bad.. if Austin's keeping my company.

I peek through my eyes again and see him with his head tilted to the ceiling, his eyes closed.

My heart skips a beat as I watch him, my lips parting.

I was mesmerized by him. The shape of his throat and neck, and his jawline and how his blond locks hung over his eyes. My eyes traced his chiseled profile, and then to his lips that would sing songs and smile at me with.

I blushed, down-casting my eyes. What am I doing?

Austin chuckles and I looked back at him, my eyebrows slightly furrowing. His eyes were still closed and he had a small crooked smile at the ceiling. What was he thinking..? When Austin wasn't talking, or singing… he was always mysterious when he was quiet. Everything about him pulled me to him. What was he thinking..?

Austin opened his eyes, returning my gaze. I continued staring, to see if I could find answers in those hazel orbs of his.

"What?" He mouthed, grinning.

_Austin._ I smiled, shaking my head. _Maybe I like it being this way._

I was looking out the window, watching the ocean at the shoreline from where I was. That was the nice thing about Miami. The beaches were so lovely to look at it. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

I almost didn't notice, but Austin had slid off the bed and was by my side. "Austin? What are you doing?" I looked up at him in surprise and softened at the different ambiance from him. He was more serious but his eyes remained kind. There were also..something else..

My eyes grew big, and I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears as he leaned forward slowly, one hand of his resting on my lap; I stared forward at his neck when I felt a pair of warm, soft lips press against my forehead.

There was a certain touch to this. Worry, importance, care, love…

I could feel all his emotions through that small kiss on my skin.

When he pulled away, he only pulled away far enough to lay his forehead against mine, and our eye contact stayed in tact. Even his eyes showed exactly what I just felt.

I was lost. I was so lost in his eyes. His eyes were saying something and I couldn't understand, but it tugged my heart nevertheless.

Austin pulled away, petting the side of my hair, smiling.

Normally, I would've told him not to pet me, but I felt much more shy than normal…

I lowered my gaze but continued watching him.

"Don't ever worry me like that again." When he said that, I found myself smile instantly.

"Yes sir." I say, supposedly in a mocking way to his parental tone. But another part of it, I responded to his kind words.

Austin cracks a grin, making me grin too. He laughs and I laugh, and we fall into our regular selves, joking and talking about random things and new songs. As we do, I see the glowing yellow flowers and I know this recovery will be a good one.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! 3 This actually strayed from the original suggestion an anon wanted, so sorry. ;; **

**And I'm going to thank my reviewers too. And my silent readers. :) I love seeing your feedback! **

**P.S I have one more extra on the next chapter...**

**P.S.S if you have any writing ideas or suggetions or prompts you can send it to my tumblr "imfinallyme" **

**P.S.S.S You rock!**

**Have a good night or day, lovelies.**


	3. extra

**But wait. What was it that Trish read that she didn't let Austin read?**

* * *

As Ally falls asleep again to rest, Austin falls in defeat to curiousity. After peeking at Ally making sure she was asleep, he picked up her book, sitting down in the chair. He flips to the last page, seeing them as music notes. He nods his head to a beat and sings it in his mind and thinks they're not that bad. But he knows this can't be what Trish read.

He flips the page back, and by the messier handwriting and date, she wrote this only earlier today. So that couldn't have been it.

He flipped one more page and stopped. This must've been the page Trish read.

**Dear Songbook,**

**I'm having a really sharp pain lately right here near my belly button. Like lower right. It was dull at first, but it's becoming more sharp and happening more near my lower right… hurts. Ow. Ow.**

**But I can't let that keep me from working at Sonic Boom and helping Austin with new songs.**

**Oh! Speaking of Austin… today, he hugged me from behind. I was too preoccupied with the pain near my naval to notice at first... Is...is it weird to say I got butterflies? Can I like my best friend? Noo noo, that can't be it… Ally get your head together. I can't like Austin... can I? But... his kind eyes... and voice... and how he's always there to make me smile or laugh...**

(below that is scribbles and hearts with his name)

**What am I doing?! :O But... this will be our little secret, song book. **

Austin was fighting a smile as he looked up at the sleeping Ally from the songbook.

**I just thought of other lyrics. "Home is where your arms are." **

He closes the book and sets it back where it was. "Maybe I'll start giving you back hugs more."

* * *

**_A/n: thanks for reading! stay beautiful everyone.._**  
**_*heart*_**


	4. Review Replies:)

This is the most reviews I've gotten on one of my stories so far! Whoa, THANK YOU!

You have no idea how awesome I feel when I see emails saying I got new reviews, and people favoriting my stories.

I'm going to reply to some of the reviews here.

**Nightlightiscoolbro: Woo Auslly fluff! I cannot resist writing fluff. LOL I know what you meant~ that's awesome you figured it out beforehand!:D**

**LoveShipper: Aww thank you! haha right? And thanks for always reviewing my stories. :D You rock.**

**hiluly: Aw THANK YOU! I'm not sure how to make it into a story though.. plus I won't have much time to write since school is starting tomorrow. Thank you though, you raised my self esteem :D**

**IDR5: Oh my goodness I read the guest review, THANK YOU! Ahh, I'm so glad it makes you feel all cuddly and happy inside hehe. The magic of fluff. ^-^ Thank you again! I'll try to keep writing because I just love writing so much but school is tomorrow so yup.. have an awesome day!**

**Got2LiveItBigTime, SarahBearlovesR5, R5AAfan, queenc1: THANK YOU :DDD Aw, have a wonderful day guys!**

That is all. I'll try to keep writing even though I'm starting Junior year now.^^ Wish me luck.. bye, take care!


End file.
